theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Abby Newman/Gallery
|-|Adulthood= Marcy_Rylan.jpg|Marcy Rylan as Abby Newman Abby.jpg|Hayley Erin as Abby Newman abby is shocked to learn she won't get her inheratence.jpg the naked heiress.gif Abby is mad at Ryder.png abby and daniel kiss.png abby shows off the wedding video.png Abby and Ashley.jpg abbydaniel.jpg abby in court.png 1094765_10153125139615315_1488812267_n.jpg Abby&Tyler.jpg Mariah, Tyler, and Abby.jpg Abby and stitch.jpg Abby and Traci.jpg Abby and Tyler.jpg Abby Noah1.jpg Abby and Victor 3.jpg The Abbotts.jpg Ashley Abby Stitch.jpg Bratty Abby.jpg Bratty Abby 2.jpg The Newman Girls.jpg AbbyxDevon.jpg abbytyler.jpg tabbyvday.jpg Tabby1.jpg Tabby2.jpg Tabby4.jpg Tabby5.jpg Tabby6.jpg Abby Newman1.jpg Abby with Winters family.jpg Abby Y&R.jpg Harding kisses Abby.jpg Nick Noah Abby.jpg Abby bikini pose.jpg Face off at the Underground.jpg Mariah vs Abby.jpg Sexy cast.jpg Saustin has an audience.jpg Cabin party.jpg Summer wakes up.jpg Abby comforts Summer.jpg Angry Abby.jpg Mariah question.PNG Abby brat.PNG Abby & Austin kissing.jpg Abby called out.PNG Abby the murderer.PNG Abby guilt.PNG Abby crying.PNG Y&R kids cover up.PNG Abby covers 4 Summer.PNG Courtney comforts Summer.PNG abby hiding truth.PNG Abby sees Kyle.jpg Abby looking worried.jpg Kyle side eyes Abby.jpg Abby comforts Summer2.jpg Austin pours Abby a drink.jpg Austin and Abby bonding.jpg Austin & Abby's first kiss.jpg Abby & Noah sit with Summer.jpg Kyle confronts Abby.jpg Abby nervous2.PNG abby girafe neck.PNG Abby Austin 1.PNG Abby guilty of affair.PNG Abby Kyle talk.PNG Abby and Kyle negotiate.PNG Abby nervous 3.PNG Abby talks to Summer.PNG Abby guilty.PNG Abby guilty about affair.PNG Abby78.PNG Abby7.PNG Abby crying.jpg Abby tears.PNG Jack and Abby.PNG Abby alone.jpg Kyle & Courtney confront Abby.jpg Abby & Austin argue.jpg Abby attacked.jpg Abby's visitors.jpg Abby bandage.PNG Abby depressed.PNG Abby mess.PNG Abby wears joggers.PNG Abby looks sniffly.PNG abby about to sneeze.PNG abby jabot.PNG Abby Ashley talk.PNG abby learns.PNG abby tear up.PNG I'm always watching.jpg Abby's empathy.jpg Bratty Abby phone.jpg Abby & Stitch.jpg Abby hospital.jpg Abby Stitch bed.jpg Stitch, Ashley, Abby.jpg Abby being bratty.jpg abby02.gif Abby, Ashley, Stitch.jpg Newman Jabot business.png Stitch Abby Stabby.png Abby_baby_doll.png Abby, Marisa, Mariah.jpg Abby beats Victoria.png Chelsea Vicky Abby.jpg AbbyStitch steamy.png Stitch Abby break up.jpg Danger in Disguise.png Abby meets Mariah.jpeg Stabby Halloween.png Noah & Abby worried.png Abby & Joe.png Sully McAvoy Christening.png Y&R women.png Abby, Victor, Ashley.jpg Ashley faints during Stitch Wedding.gif Abby & Vicky coexist.jpg Abby told the truth.jpg Abby x Stitch.jpg Stitch & Abby.jpg Abby with Stitch.jpg Abby & Uncle Jack.jpg Y&R pajamas.jpg Stitch Abby wedding planner.jpg Abbott pj party.png Stitch Summer Kyle Abby slumber party.jpg Stitch & Abby wedding.jpeg Stitch-Abby.jpg AbbyStitch.jpg Stitch&Abby plan.jpg Abby x& Stitch.jpg Abby-Stitch chairs.jpg Abby Stitch make out.jpg Abby asks Ashley.jpg Abby Rayburn.png Natalie, Lily, Marisa, Summer, Abby.png Max sees Stitch & Abby having sex.gif Max shoves Abby down stairs.gif Abby, Natalie, Summer.png Y&R Abby wedding1.jpg Y&R Abby wedding2.jpg Y&R Abby wedding3.jpg Ashley invites Dina to dinner.GIF Ashley Abby Dina Graham.PNG Dina Traci reunion.PNG Abbott family dinner 2017.GIF Dina with Abby.PNG Tessa sees Zack.PNG Abby & Zack on a practice date.PNG Abby & Zack enjoying their practice date.GIF Abby throws her drink in Victoria's face.GIF Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg Abby comforts Victoria.GIF Zack & Abby AC.JPG Arturo gives Abby a napkin.png Arturo joins Abby.png AbbyArturo.png AbbyArturoshakehands.png Abby confides in Arturo.png Abby & Kyle.png Abby & Kyle observe Summer.png Abby & Arturo kiss.png Abby & Arturo kiss1.png Abby finds a bra.png Abby smiling at Arturo.png Abby & Arturo’s indoor picnic.png Abby & Arturo get close.png Arturo holds Abby close.png Abby & Arturo get intimate.gif Abby & Arturo passionately.make out on the bed.gif Arturo kisses Abby’s neck and arm.gif Abby & Arturo under the sheets.gif |-|Childhood/Teens= Little_abby.jpg|Darcy Rose Byrnes as Abby Newman Little Abby Carlton.jpg Abby visiting Victoria in the hospital.jpg Abby and Noah.jpg Abby and Colleen.jpg Bradabby.jpg cassie and abby.jpg brad and abby.jpg Abby at the GCAC.png abby and ashley.jpg Abby and Victor.jpg Abby and Jack meet little Faith.png Abby's christmas 2009.png Category:Galleries